


A Hamburr Collection

by legend126



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legend126/pseuds/legend126
Summary: a hamburr collection worth of gOOd shIt“we live as star crossed lovers do and die like tragic lovers die, never together and side by side.” - honey, maybe we'll rule the afterlife // a.j.





	A Hamburr Collection

_**Drabble 1** _

 

 

 

(Italics are AU’s and a drabble is continued when said)

 

 

 

i: nefarious

 

Craze brown eyes, black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a big mouth ready to shoot out rapid sentences— Aaron should’ve known better. But he lets it happen anyway.

 

 

ii: toska

 

“Funny how I never got you that drink, my friend,” Burr chuckled grimly as he clinked the glass against Alexander’s cup that rested on his tombstone. It was far too dark for anybody to catch Burr there sobbing pathetically as he chugged his third shot of whiskey. “I’m so sorry, Alexander. You were meant to live. You weren’t supposed to throw away your shot for me.”

 

 

iii: serendipity

 

Hamilton shivered as the two layers of blankets wrapping him did nothing to warm him up. Even in the tent and on his very uncomfortable bed, his body refused to gather heat. He gasped and his eyes flew open when upon feeling a warm palm over his forehead. His eyes caught Burr’s and sees a deep frown on his face. “You’re freezing,” he says.

 

Alexander scoffed through the disappointment he felt throughout his body when Burr retracts his hand back to his side, but doesn’t comment on that. “T-That usually happens when you jump into the river to hide away from your enemies’ fires,” he growled.

 

Burr at least had the nerve to ignore him and commented on something about bringing the doctor into here, now making his way out.

 

“W-Wait!” Alexander cried out as he sat up from his bed, shivering and nearly cried out in joy when Burr stops in his tracks, but not turning around. “Stay? Please. I can still hear them shooting at me. J-Just for a little while.”

 

Aaron sighed with extreme exhaustion and made his way back to Alexander’s bed and Alexander couldn’t help but be surprised when Burr got into bed with him and pulled him into his arms. He instantly got better despite still feeling a little cold, which was strange.

 

iv: _eunoia_

 

It was difficult without a doubt watching after Alexander. His disrespectful and snarky words always did get to him and it was frustrating for him to stop talking or ranting about the struggles to do things without Burr there by his side. It was frustrating to watch as tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to help him up from the ground. It was frustrating to hear Alexander curse at himself for being so stupid and slow and for being vulgar towards Aaron who only just wanted to help him. It was frustrating to see as Alexander crumple up papers of his own writing because he had once again wrote his sentences crooked or off the paper and onto the desk. It was moments like these that Burr just wanted to quit and never have to watch Hamilton destroy himself.

But sometimes, it was like moments like these where Alexander laughed at his impersonations of the characters as Aaron would read him books. Where Burr would kiss the top of his head whenever they both slept together. Where Alexander’s hand would try to find his whenever they worked together on a case in court under their shared desk. Where Burr would catch a sight of Alexander’s proud face when he successfully writes a letter or an essay with his writing being recognizable. It was just like moments like these where Alexander would first grin fondly as his hands would roam over Aaron’s face and try to remember where each part of his face were positioned. Next Alexander would whisper, smile, and Burr would oblige. Then Aaron would see his face light up in pure joy and love as his soft fingers traced his dark lips and cheeks. Finally, Aaron found himself always remembering why he’s still by Hamilton’s side.

 

v: fract

 

Hamilton came to Burr’s front steps, distraught and in disarray, a letter nearly crumpled in his hand by his side and strands of his hair were leaving his usually tied up ponytail. With tears dangerously escaping his eyes and his voice cracking, he broke down. He’s gone. He’s really gone, isn’t he? He sobbed into the crook of Burr’s neck, shaking and the letter still in his hand as he continued to ramble. Oh, God. He died. Laurens never told me he loved me back. He never did, did he?. Oh my God. Please don’t leave me like he did. Please, God. Not you too.

That night was never spoken of again and Hamilton made sure of it.

 

 

vi: _manqué_

 

“NO!” screamed Hamilton as he did exactly what he said he wouldn’t do that day. I’ll let you tell it.

 

vii: _acatalepsy_

 

"Maybe, we'll get to be together someplace else. Perhaps in an alternative universe when everything is similar but we are both happily married and with many dogs,” Hamilton mumbled drunkenly under his breath, his hand gently massaging the dark chest his head was laying on the man currently falling asleep.

 

Burr immediately shook himself awake as he sighed deeply, soberly and nesting his chin more into Hamilton's soft curls. They were laying in bed, a sheet to cover them both. “Exactly how many dogs?” asked Aaron, eyebrow rising.

 

“As much as our castle can handle,” said stubbornly Alexander. “Maybe so," Burr mused, a smile on his face as his hand lazily carcasses Hamilton's bare back— he was still baffled to how smooth it still felt under his fingers, “in another universe.”

 

 

viii: maudlin

 

Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules all bursted out laughing as Hamilton struggled to control his horse. He cursed when he was nearly bucked off of the damned creature who refused to stay still and let Alexander mount it. The creature neighed and bucked and kicked, Hamilton was lucky enough to avoid the attacks. But the particular kick coming to the gut went unnoticed when Alexander saw a particular dark skinned man walking along with Washington and his second-in-command, General Israel Putnam.

 

“ _ARGGGH_!!!” shrieked Hamilton as he was knocked to the ground, groaning in pain.

 

“Alex!” his friends cried and went to surround the fallen soldier.

 

“Are you alright?” asked Laurens, helping Alexander along with Lafayette. “Oui, that kick did not look too… agréable,” the French man claimed and that does not make Hamilton feel better, the blush spreading even further onto his face. He turned his attention back to where Burr and the other men were bound to be staring at him and Hamilton made a wish to God or whoever else was there that Burr didn’t see him.

 

Instead his eyes met Burr’s and his heart dropped when he saw disappointment in them. Hamilton cringed as the three men continued carry on where they left off. Sure, Burr could at least show some concern towards him like Washington did, the fact was that it made Alexander feel embarrassed for some bizarre reason. And to say when he started to tear up was even more insane. Before he knew it, he started to cry— _right in front of everyone_.

 

His friends’ jaws dropped as they tried to effortlessly comfort him and Hercules, being the worried parental figure of their squad, ran off to find a doctor for him. Being so embarrassed and emotional, Alexander shakes off Laurens’s and Lafayette’s hands and started to run.

 

“Where are you going!?” yelled Laurens after him.

 

“Guard duty!” he yelled back.

 

When he arrived much earlier for his turn guarding the camp’s grounds, he snapped at the poor soldier to leave it to him and to relax for God’s sake! Stop shaking so damn much! The boy leaves him the gun and runs off. He slouched down to the ground and wiped off his tears with his sleeves. Never once in his life had Hamilton been this embarrassed and have a completely lack of control over his feelings.

 

Sniffing, he rubbed his eyes and stared ahead, feeling empty as usual.

 

 

ix: maudlin (continued)

 

A hand rested on Hamilton’s shoulder and he yelped, his own hand reaching for the gun.

 

“It’s me,” coaxed Burr, his other hand lifted, the sign of peace.

 

Speaking of the devil, Hamilton retracted his hand from the gun in disappointment. He would much rather have been confronted by a British soldier than the said Aaron Burr.

 

The other man takes his hand back as well. He surprisingly sits next to Alexander on the forest ground. His eyes were set ahead as he spoke, “Laurens told me you would be here,” he claimed.

 

Alexander scoffed as he curled his legs up to his chest. “Did it bring you great pleasure to seeing me be eradicated by a four legged mammal?” he insensitively declares, a deep scowl on his lips. He scowled even more when he heard a soft chuckle released from Burr, being too offended rather than being surprised to getting a reaction from the usually quiet man.

 

“So, you do laugh?” Alexander questioned, though it sounded more of an accusation.

 

“Yes, Hamilton. I am not a statue as you can see,” Burr faltered as he finally made eye contact with the immigrant, frowning when upon noticing the dry tears on his cheeks. “Why do you weep tears?” he inquired, his head slightly tilting to inspect Hamilton better.

 

The concerned action brought a blush to Alexander, quickly building up to a burning flame from his neck to his cheeks when Burr made a mad attempt to brush away his hair from his loose ponytail from his face. He avoided contact by jerking away from his awaiting fingers, his heart pounding in his chest and his fingers curling more into his gun.

 

Burr retracted his hand to his side and shrunk back into his spot, seating on the far other side of the log. “Ah, that was...inappropriate, wasn’t it?” he uttered, tone blank. “I should probably—”

 

“Yes,” cuts in Alexander, at a loss for words. “You should.” The sound of leaves crunching should satisfy Hamilton, but instead, it leaves an empty feeling. The spot next to him cold.


End file.
